Child of the Dutchmen
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Victoria Ava Turner is the daughter of Will and Elizabeth and is also the recarnation of Calypso, so she has powers. Will she use her powers for good or for bad? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya I'm writing this story with one of my good friends (who I'm seeing Katy Perry with!) GREX101! Read her stories they are amazing! Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcome.**

**I do not own any characters except for someone who you will meet later! Xx**

Prologue

Elizabeth was in excruciating pain as she lay crumpled on her soaked sheets. She cried out but no one came for her as all her crew were on top deck battling against the storm that had battered the ship for a day now. I can do this, she thought, I'm a fighter. Do this for Will. She missed Will so much, he had been gone for 9 months and she still yearned for him. Jack had gone soon after he left, leaving her alone with Barbossa's crew who he had now given to her to manage while he had to do some secret errands.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed again, clutching her swollen belly, as she tossed and turned on her bed.

She felt a need to push, so she pushed as hard as she could, until she felt hardness in her undergarments, so she tore them off and gave another push. Something washed out on the covers set underneath her, she sighed and leaned over and there was her baby.

A pink scrunched face gazed up at her, she had Will's eyes, Elizabeth smiled, tears rushing down her face. "Hello little one, I will name you Victoria Ava Turner, does that sound Ok?"

The baby gurgled and her small lips turned up making her look like she was smiling. "Good, it suits you." Elizabeth swept Victoria into clean cloths and carried her to the top deck.

"Crew." All the dirty faces turned in her direction, Ragetti came closer, his eye swirling in his socket. Elizabeth was a bit weary and stepped back, knowing Ragetti's eye had a personality of its own. "I will like you to meet Will's and my daughter, Victoria Ava. Pintel can you contact Will for me please."

"I will Ma'am, Ragetti, stay away from the baby, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear" Ragetti slouched away, his head drooping.

Pintel had found away to contact Will so he quickly wrote a letter, spoke some words and dropped it into the still stormy waters below.

"Crew, get back to work." He shouted as he noticed, Elizabeth had retreated into her quarters.

Miles away.

Will was on deck, thinking about his Elizabeth on her own, sailing among treacherous waters without him. Suddenly paper popped out of the sea. Will caught it swiftly and opened it.

Will,

You have a daughter, Victoria Ava.

Elizabeth is doing well.

X

Will couldn't stop smiling; he whopped and jumped in the air full of happiness.

"Anything wrong son?" a deep voice came up behind him, turning he was facing his father, Bootstrap Bill.

"Dad, you've got a granddaughter!"

**I know its short but it's just the prologue. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you by**

**Maddy and Georgia xoxo (*whisper* Gossip Girl!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's us again; writing another chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except for Victoria.**

Chapter 1

3 Years later...

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Tori, Happy Birthday to you" everyone sang in unison as Victoria tried to blow out the candles on a wooden stool. She giggled and stuffed her thumb into her mouth.

Elizabeth set her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Say thank you to everyone, dear."

"Fank you" was the reply from the small girls lips as she leant further into her mother.

Ragetti came closer and Victoria came out of her mother's grip and fell into Ragetti's arms, Victoria loved Ragetti but was scared of the rest of the crew. "Uncle Etti, swing me!"

"Ok Vickie" as he swung her around and around.

"Ragetti put her down!" Elizabeth came over and took Victoria away from him. Victoria wailed and kicked her mother so hard she nearly fell out of Elizabeth's grasp. Ragetti's only eye welled up and walked off. Elizabeth was very possessive of Victoria as she was the only one that reminded of her of Will.

"I'm sorry to intervene, ma'am, but that was a bit 'arsh" Pintel murmured.

Elizabeth was about to say something else, when Tori suddenly stopped wailing. Everyone looked at the curly brown haired girl, her usual brown eyes were now all white, Elizabeth screamed. Suddenly the boat was taken in by a cascade of waves, making the boat rock violently; the shy went to a deep black.

A voice came out of Victoria's mouth that was not her own.

"Victoria is fine, it is me, Calypso. I have something to tell." Elizabeth gripped held her daughter closer as more deep Jamaican tones came out of her mouth. "Victoria has been graciously given my powers, use them well. She will age until she is 18 and then she will stay 18 until there is another Captain of the Dutchmen. I will come bringing the news of the future when time is right. I'm gone."

Tori's eyes went back to normal, and she fell in to a deep sleep. Everyone was shocked, as they got back to work. Elizabeth went back into her quarters and laid Tori into her cot. "Everything will be fine, baby girl, everything will be just fine." Elizabeth gave her a swift kiss and left her daughter dreaming of her father.

7 years later...

Everyone was pacing up and down the ship waiting for Will's return. Elizabeth was excited but yet very nervous, hoping everything will go to plan. Tori was practising her powers in the hern, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"He's here!" someone called from above.

Elizabeth rushed to her daughter, grapping her arm she yanked her daughter up the stairs. "Why, what's so important?"

"It's your dad! He's here!" Elizabeth straightened her dress and bent down to do Tori's.

"But I've seen him!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot onto the deck.

A dark figure came onto the boat, the figures hair was still in the bandana he was wearing ten years ago. Will stepped out, his shirt lying low on his tanned abs. He swept Elizabeth in a big hug and gave a long lingering kiss. "I can't stay for long. Dad's ill, I need to get back as soon as possible." He turned to Victoria and bent down and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hello beautiful, nice to see you again." He gave her a peck on the cheek and stood back up.

"How have you seen each other?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes darting between them both.

"My powers ma, I can talk to daddy, as a ghost!"

"Ahhhh, now I see." But yet she still didn't understand.

Will smiled, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world even though he couldn't see his treasures. He was about to say something when someone tugged on his shirt. He turned around and saw what he was about to say.

"Elizabeth, Tori I would like you to meet Jonathon Rayne. Elizabeth, John has nowhere to go, his mother left him with me just yesterday, it was weird, no one can come to my ship but she found a way just to give me John."

John was very fair, pale skin, thin enough to see his bones and he had a wisp of red, blackish hair.

"Hello." He spoke very quietly; Elizabeth knew he was going to be a shy character.

"Of course we will take him in Will." Turning to John she said "You and Victoria will become such good friends."

Victoria hated him from the start; she knew her mum would like him better than her. She looked at his hand; he had a tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It was a sparrow in the setting sun. "What's that?"

Elizabeth looked down, she recognized the tattoo it was Jack's emblem. "Where did you get?"

"Oh my mum said it was my dad's."

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment." Her and Will went further up the deck holding hands, talking.

"Just to let you know, I will never like you." Victoria stormed off leaving a shocked John behind.

"Victoria, your dad's leaving." Elizabeth's head appeared round the side of Victoria's bedroom door, which she now had to share with her enemy John.

She arrived on deck to see her mum crying, wrapped around her father's body tightly. Her dad carefully unravelled himself from Elizabeth's arms to give John a fatherly hug, not noticing the steam coming out of his daughter's head. Will turned and gave Tori a massive hug and a big kiss.

A few minutes later Will was gone, Elizabeth was in her quarters, the crew were now again counting the days until Will comes back to give them extra money. Victoria was sitting down playing cards with Ragetti, when a shadow passed over her pack.

"Hey you're blocking my view" Victoria snapped as she saw that it was John that was the shadow. She noticed that John was holding something. She leapt up, "What's that John. Stolen isn't it!"

"No it's not. It was my father's." He opened up his fist showing a hexagonal object that had two hands that were twitching uncontrollable. "It's a compass. It can find anything."

**Thank you for reading, please review, we really need some! Bad or good we need feedback.**

**From Maddy and Georgia (GREX101) xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of the Dutchmen chapter three was lovingly written for you by GREX101 x **

Johnny's POV:

*Six years later*

A good six years has passed since I arrived here on the Black Pearl. It hasn't been easy, but it's far better then what I had before. My mother was a drunken, red-headed whore from the Isle of Tortuga, who said she was 'on and off' with my father when he would pass through once in a while. She forced me to get the same tattoo on the inside of my right wrist that he had, but I never liked it. It's of a sparrow flying over the horizon. I never show it to anyone. One day, I had just grown sick of the way we were living our lives so I grabbed the compass my mother said she stole from my father when she heard his plans to leave her and left our little shack. She seemed quite glad to be shot of me in point of fact. I used it to find out anything I could to find my dad, but the dial just kept spinning nonstop in the casing. I realised then that I had to be sure what I wanted. I thought deep and hard and realised that, if my father was dangerous, I wouldn't exactly want to walk straight into his arms, so I used it to find someone who would know him or where to find him. I stole a dingy from the harbour (which wasn't that hard as the porters were just passed out drunks on one of the decks) and headed out to sea in the direction the compass led me.

Unfortunately, the dingy was smashed on a reef in a storm and I was left clinging onto a rock, the force of the waves and the rain pounding on me. I was only 9; I was terrified. Afraid of dying. As I clung on to the slimy rock for dear life I realised that my strength had been compromised by the slippery rock and my wet hands. I looked down at the compass one last time and it pointed out in front of me to the open water. At first I thought I had lost all hope but then, a miracle happened. I saw a ship burst out through the restless waves and sail towards me. A line was cast and I was hauled aboard the deck on the ship. Some of the damp crew called for the captain as my consciousness faded. Before I blacked out, I saw a tall, brunette man sporting a rather gory scar on his chest. After that, I gave up, hoping that I had come into safe hands.

When I woke, I was in a cabin below the deck. The storm had calmed and I was warm. The man I had seen last was watching over me. He was surprisingly young for a captain. His shoulder-length brown hair was pushed back from his face by a bandana and his open cut top revealed that same long scar I had seen before. He told me his name was Will Turner and that he was the captain of this ship, which he had addressed as the infamous Flying Dutchman. At first I couldn't believe it but then he told me of his tales of how he used to be a blacksmith, there were tales of love, excitement, adventure, danger and pirates. Two names I remembered were that of a Captain Jack Sparrow, who was the original captain of the Black Pearl, and Captain Barbosa, his mutinous first mate. That was the tale I enjoyed most. His eyes then fell upon the tattoo on my wrist, and he asked me what it was. When I told him that it was the same one as my fathers, he asked me if I knew who my father was. I told him I didn't, and he asked me how I had found myself in the predicament I was in when they found me and I showed him my father's compass. His eyes widened and, if I had known what that had meant then, I would've asked him who my father was. He set the ship on a due course of pursuit for the Black Pearl and his crack-whip crew obliged immediately.

After a short amount of time, I was freshly clothed and on the top deck. On the horizon, I could see the famous dark ship with black sails. The feeling I felt then was the one that told me I was born to live life on the sea. I can't quite describe it better than that, because that's all that it was. The people that looked like specs on board the other ship ran to the starboard side and waved at us. It wasn't too long before we were level with them and were boarding. A blonde woman with brown eyes ran up to Captain Turner the moment his feet were on the deck and wrapped her arms around him. She must've been Elizabeth, the lady that he had told me about in his stories. She was a governors daughter turned pirate's wife and co commander of the Black Pearl. Will shoved he onto the deck, I guess that he could tell I was hesitant after I saw the rather obscene looking crew members. One had only one eye, for Gods' sake. Then I saw one thing that I will never forget. Her. She was so pretty I wondered if she was even really here. A girl around my age with brown eyes and long dark brown hair that was tied in a long plait that she casually flicked over her right shoulder. She regarded me, but didn't smile. As her Elizabeth, who appeared to be her mother, and Barbosa, went to talk to Captain Turner, she was pushed towards me. She scowled at me.

"Just so you know, I will never like you." Those words scolded me. I don't forget them, but I hope she changes her mind.

Well again, it's been 6 years from that day. Not a lot has changed really. The pirates are still gross and the ship rarely boards on shore but it's still home. The one thing I still can't quite figure out is why I haven't found out who my father is yet I still don't even know his name. I try to push that unfortunate fact to the back of my mind because this is the best thing that has happened to me. Without this I would still be back on Tortuga with a failure of a mother, drunk every weekend and shovelling manure. I suppose that my mother did give me something useful, though. I inherited her rather pleasant green eyes, and that's really the only thing I like about my appearance. I have straggly long black hair and I look like just another one of the crew. Rather a putrid existence, but there's always one bright side. Her, still. I don't care if she hates me. She's beautiful; she's affectionate, passionate, kind, if only not to me. She kept by her word, she has never liked me. But I can't help that now. I've learned since the day I got here that her name is Victoria Ava, but we all call her Tori. It's not my fault she's wonderful and I love her, it's hers. I don't know what I did to deserve her to have my affection for her rejected, but she seems to know very clearly. She is quite stubborn and cold at times, but being the reincarnation of Calypso and an explosive personality switch risk may factor in there. She still wears her hair the same way, in a long plait that she flicks over her right shoulder.

I sat on the top deck. I was watching Tori practise her sword play with one of the pirate thugs. She was very beautiful. She had an ora which could only attract attention. When she had beaten the pirate, she helped him up and handed him back his weapon, smiles and all. I couldn't help but wonder how I could get her to smile at me like that. I draw back a lock of my own long black hair and pulled out my sword, edging across the deck towards her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to me, grimacing when her eyes lay on my face. I shrugged at raised my sword, challenging her. She shook her head angrily, put her sword over her shoulder and began to walk away. I stopped her and turned her around; she looked utterly furious, but none the less beautiful.

"Get _off_ me Johnny you great buffoon." She said, throwing my hand away.

"Come on," I teased, "a good swordsman _never_ turns away from a battle." My arms were open, sword with my left hand. She swung easily and knocked if away with one swipe. I stood defeated as she gave a triumphant smirk.

"There." She grinned, "Happy now?" she turned once more to walk away. She was half way across the deck when I went to stop her. Before I reached her, she jolted, and then collapsed. She began writhing on the floor as I rushed to her aid.

"Elizabeth!" I cried from where we were and Elizabeth rushed out from down below. She and the crew backed towards the end as Tori's body began to rise. She turned and was upright in mid-air, eyes black and unseeing. Her hair whipped out of her plait and each strand lashed out and reached to its full length, like a mane framing her face. I stood rooted to my spot, I knew what was happening. Tori's mouth opened and an unfamiliar voice sounded from it.

_Dark times lie ahead_

_Again you shall journey to the land of the dead_

_Lost souls lay in wait_

_Revive those you need to wake_

_A group of those who hear who hear the tales_

_Of a dark ship that bares black sails_

_Lead by a men struck across the face thrice_

_Who destroys all in his path with a heart of ice_

_He needs the ship his for a victory to prevail_

_Gather your comrades or in battle you'll fail_

_All friends reunite and the time has come_

_For a man who shares a mark with his son_

_The man who is forbidden of land_

_Holds your victory in is hand_

_Deaths among you, but two lives spared_

_Between which true love will be shared._

_I call you, knights of the open seas_

_Without you the prophecy cannot be appeased._

Then Tori fell back down or rather, gently drifted, her hair wrapping itself back into its plait as she lay motionless on the floor. Elizabeth and Barbosa rushed next to me and inspect the girl before us as she lay still on the dirty deck.

*Far Away*

Jack Sparrow was sitting in his dingy with a bottle of rum heading due east. He looked down at his regular compass and sighed. Where in bloot-blazes had he left his? It had been 17 years since he had seen it. He looked at his map when he felt the boat jolt a little. Looking around confused and curious, he decided that it was nothing and went back to reading. Then he felt the boat jolt again and he put the map aside and let out a breath of frustration.

As he peered over the edge of the boat, he saw nothing was there, so he settled back into his boat, when a massive splashing noise rocketed out in front of him. Before he knew what was what, a giant fish had grabbed his haul line and was hauling him due west. He shielded himself from the water spray as best he could and shouted at the monstrosity.

"Oi! No, no! Bad, bad fish. Bad big fish! Down! No, no. Not that way!" he cried but it was no use. The fish dragged him on still as his bottle of rum fell over the edge. He held desperately onto his hat as the fish sped out to open sea towards the Black Pearl…

**I hope you liked it. Please check out some of my other stories ****J****Lots of love, GREX101 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria's POV.

"Tori!"

"Victoria!"

My name came to my ears, multiple times but however hard I tried I couldn't get my eyes open. My anger was rising, why couldn't my eyes open! All I wanted to do was to tell those irritating voices to go away and leave me alone. My body twisted without me moving anything.

"She's having a fit! Get Harel! Screamed my mother. "This is worst then before."

I felt arms grab my moving body. Finally I could open my eyes, Johnny was carrying me, I moaned, I didn't want this boy touching me. But then I looked into his eyes, I've never noticed the colour of his eyes, they were beautiful, a shining blue. I finally leaned into his hard chest and before I fell into unconsciousness, I thought to myself,

"Has he been working out?".

My eyes closed. Again.

It was a few hours later from my episode, I was freshly washed and bandaged, where I cut myself from landing on the side of my bed. Walking onto the deck I saw Johnny attacking the side of the ship with his sword.

"That's weak, you can't even make a splinter." I teased with a smirk.

"Let's see you try." Johnny gritted his teeth with concentration and with anger.

"Fine!" Running down to my bedroom, I grabbed my sword and returned to my competition.

Holding the sword in the palm of my hand and with all my strength, I hit down on the ship taking a chunk out of it. I smiled, putting down my weapon and rubbing my hands together. "There."

Johnny put down his sword in frustration, obviously I thought, "I can't do anything without you beating me at it!" he exclaimed, we were both acting childishly but we always were when we were together.

"John?" I murmured, guilt running through me as he sat down on a barrel, face in his hands. An idea came to me swiftly, "Do you want me to teach you?"

It was a stupid suggestion but it was worth the try.

"Me, a boy, getting taught by a girl? And the girl is you! Don't think so." He sneered, raising his head to shot venom at me.

"Well, its the least I could do, you helped me from my scary episode today. You know I can't say the two words to you, so this is how I can show you." I walked closer to the dark haired boy before me.

I saw his back heave up and down, I knew he was running my idea through his skull, finally he looked up.

"Alright, then. Something to do and I need to know how to fight. When do we start." He rose, he had grown considerably taller then me, I was always taller then him but he had a massive growth spurt a year ago.

"I can't start until next week, as my knee needs to heal, but we will practice every day at 3pm sharp. Is that OK?" I asked, Johnny's eyes lit up.

"Sure." I knew he was hiding his excitement to hold his cool but his eyes betrayed him.

"Well then. I'm off to my bed, nighty night." I walked down the ship without a second glance. What had I done. Making a deal with the boy I detested the most. Lying on my bed, I immediately fell into a deep sleep, filled with the green eyes of Johnny and his lean muscular body.

_A few ships away._

_Will Turner gathered his crew._

"_My loyal crew, I have some grave news, another enemy is upon us. A man with cuts sliced into his face three times wants Elizabeth's ship and he will take it at all costs. I've also heard he wants my daughter for a wife. We must stop him at once, I won't let my daughter to be taken from me. She's needed in this world for an unique cause, not known to us at the minute. _

_We must find him, I want to kill him myself. Apparently he is known to us as once a friend and a Witch has made him youthful so he precedes him self as three-twenty, because of this and the substance he uses to cover his scars, he could be hiding within us or with them. We need to watchful of people around us, and when you find him, bring him to me to be quartered. _

_Are we ready men?"_

_A cheer rang through the crowd except one, in the shadows a figure jumped off the side of the ship to land on his small boat to take him to his master's ship on the other side of the island, Will Turners ship was laying on. The man knew that Will's crew and Elizabeth's were stupid and his master would be able to get what he wants. For Will Turner had given him the idea of hiding his master as one of either his or her's crew. _

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block for this story and just to let you know my chapters will be considerably smaller than GREX's as she has a greater mind than I.**

**Shiver me timber's my darlings as I and my loyal parrot Bertie bid you adieu.**

**xxElenaGilbertxx**


End file.
